Bridget Spooner
Skills and Abilities Bridget's skills lie mostly in her use of magic through her wand. Without it, her magical abilities are extremely limited. Her other lesser known skills include evasion and an excellent slight of hand. Personality Bridget is an open book, or at the least she acts like she is. Often hiding behind a veil of casualness, she hides her true worries. She is easy to become acquainted with and while others may consider her a friend, she herself has a difficult time opening up to others. Fearing that it will leave her exposed to emotional pain. She is also willing to help in tough situations, but often will not step in until she deems it necessary. Not wanting to get involved in the thick of a battle only for it to turn sour. History Bridget Spooner was born and raised in Vescaria at a coastal vacation spot. Her parents run a magic shop there, with her mother primarily selling enchanted and magical objects, while her father sold services such as physical alteration spells. When she was old enough, she was sent off to study at a magic school and performed moderately well in her studies. Much to the dismay of her parents however, her interests lied more in that of electronic technology rather than magic. While in her last year at her magic school, Bridget caught stealing an ancient wizards wand. Though she escaped the country she was banned from returning to her homeland for her crimes. With no where to go, Bridget moved on to live in Lumina, where she could be surrounded by the most advanced technology. Unfortunately, her time there was short lived as she soon found herself among the rejected of the people, having no cybernetic implants nor being a native. Joining up with a group on the outskirts, Bridget found herself in the business of thieving. Though she worked with this group of outcasts to "collect" tech for their nefarious goals, she herself was utilizing them. Eventually adding cybernetic advancements to her own body. Meanwhile in secret, she was also cybernetically enhancing the ancient wizards wand she had stolen from Vescaria. Creating a horrible amalgamation of technology and magic. Upon realizing how useful this could be, she shared her creation with the rest of the outcasts, only to be shunned and ridiculed. Spurned by her group, Bridget came to realize their inevitable demise as it was only a matter of time before they were caught. In an attempt to make up for her past crimes, Bridget quietly reported the groups activities to the proper authorities and escaped the country, never looking back. Within a short time, Bridget found herself in Town. The largest collection of oddities, both living and inanimate, in the world. Feeling right at home in Town, Bridget soon found herself a job working for the owner of a magic shop, Prof Zei. He not only acknowledged, but encouraged Bridget in her endeavors to find a healthy middle ground between magic and technology. Unfortunately, while she was out and about running some errands, Bridget found herself in the crossfire of a battle. She escaped into the sewers and attempted to flee, only to find herself lost and alone, eventually wandering through an opening into a series of catacombs. Due to some unknown event above ground, the ceiling collapsed in one her and suffocated her to death. Sometime later, she was reanimated by Frank the Body Snatcher and utilized and another minion to his undead horde. Though very much so by accident, Alton fully resurrected her with his life powers. Being caught in the heat of battle forced her to act and assist the manor residents in their fight against Frank, nearly loosing her own life again while fighting another resurrected being who transformed into a horrible monster known as a Deathclaw. After being knocked unconscious and soon after being carried out of the burning building, Bridget came to in the nick of a time. Casting a spell to prevent the last exit from collapsing, allowing Shy Assassin (who was at the time possessing the body of Audry Senka) and Alton Sutcliff to narrowly escape with their own lives. She has since been invited to reside at Wayne Manor with the others and is attempting to adjust to her second chance at life. Relationship Guide *Alton Sutcliff, Clint, Shy Assassin, Deadpony, Professor Zei- Ally *None - Lover *Frank the Body Snatcher, Vescarian Government, Lumina Outcasts- Enemy